ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrafan Fighting Evolution
WIP Ultrafan Fighting Evolution is a fan video game that will never be developed or released. This installment of the Fighting Evolution series includes some of the many Fan Ultras and Fan Kaiju found on this wiki. Gamemodes 'Story Mode' A new custom story for the game that includes multiple episodes. Each mission is ranked and evaluated after its completion. 'Customize Mode' Customize the key config and special moves for unlocked characters. You can also change background music for each character. 'VS Mode' Battle against your friends either locally or online or enemy AI using any character you have unlocked. 'Battle Mode' Battle against 30 random unlocked characters one after the other. Playing this mode earns the player Battle Points, which can be used to unlock things via Customize mode. More Battle Points will be rewarded on higher difficulties. 'Multiplayer Mode' Up to 10 players on 2 teams can battle each other at once. 'Survival Mode' Using a single character, a player will fight enemies endlessly to the death. HP does not recover after each round. Battle Points may be earned through this gamemode 'Tutorial' A simple tutorial on how to play the game. 'Options' * Graphics: Adjust graphics. * Sound: Adjust sound. * Time Limit: Adjust time limit for each battle in VS, battle, multiplayer or survival mode. Can be set to 1:00, 2:00, 2:40, 3:00 or infinite time. * Round: Set how many rounds per battle ranging from 1 to 5. Only applies to gamemodes other than Story Mode. * Difficulty: Adjust difficulty to Easy, Normal, Hard, or Ultra. * Format: Format data. Requires a player-assigned password. Gallery Provides information about unlocked characters, inlcuding latest appearance, signature move, rise scenes, etc. Can also be used to play cutscenes and recorded battles. Quit Exit the game. Characters NOTE: You may add your own fan Ultras and Kaiju BUT Canon Ultra are not allowed unless they are cutscene/mention only characters **: Unlockable ***: Unplayable Ultras *Ultraman Dent *Ultraman Nova **StrongRedSun **BlueMoonMiracle *Ultrawoman Six **Phalanx Form **Psyga Form *Ultraman Victory (Project D) **Photon Victorium **Knight Victory *Ultraman ARPA *Ultraman Gamma **Omni Mode **Power Mode **Speed Mode **Future Mode* **Powered* *Ultrawoman Elektra* *Ultraman Naga* *Ultraman X-0 **Enhanced **Herculean **Agile **X-0 The Final* *Ultraman Axel *Ultraman Seed **Heavy Striker Mode **Light Aerial Mode **Freedom* **Void* *Ultraman Gene* *Ultraman Legacy **LD forms** **Fusion Mode* **Blazing* **Infinity* **Legendary* **Enhanced* *Ultraman Sect* **Tsurugi Armor* *Ultraman Flame *Shining Shining Zero* *Ultraman Neo Xenon* *Ultraman Nerf* *Ultraman Average *Ultraman Redux *Ultraman Neo Mebius **Brave* **Burning Brave* **Aegis* **Arch Aegis* *Ultraman Renius **Flash Type **Ground Type **Cloud Type *Ultraman Orion **Normal **Berzerk **Berzerk Insanity* **Priest **Enlightened **Zen* *Ultraman S **Normal **Fire* **Water* **Wind* **Earth* **Enraged* *Ultraman Particle **Normal **Starlight* **Aegis* **Legacy* **Rising* **Zero Aegis *Ultrasaur* **Specium Attacker* **Emerium Solgent* **Breaster Knight* **Magnum Attacker* **Ultrasaur Trinity** Kaiju/Seijin/Dark Ultras *Explodarmon* *Alien Acheron *Alien Valraven *Red King **EX Red King* *Dictator* *Cryston *Ultra Hunter Tsuruki *Alien Cibernético *Ultraman Astro *Gibberishmons *Lord-Varze *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA* *New Alien Empera** *Norizclavé* *Gomora **EX Gomora* *Zetton **Hyper EX Zetton* *Mizutsune* *Ghostdron *Reaper Lucifer* **Hyper Lucifer* *Gadrosaurus *Hellahund **Super Hellahund *Dontara** *Grimm King Bemular* *Grimm Hyper-King Zeppandon* *Black Hole Belial* *Lord of Darkness** (Final Boss) Category:Fan Video Games Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit